A Fun Night Disqus
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplay A Fun Night 38 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago Dreamer had been dragged off by Nex to a tavern with Nex inviting anyone who would want to come down at any point the wished. Dreamer sighed as she sat in her chair at their booth in the corner. Nex beside her a grin on her face as Nex ordered them some beer to start out. Dreamer planned on not drinking much not matter how much Nex insisted. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited Several hours later, Lewis crawled out of the rubble--more like a fine layer of dust, really--and gave a series of hacking coughs. Miraculously, he'd somehow managed to survive the building's destruction. Speech, however, was beyond him at the moment. For f***'s sake... he thought. All I wanted was a God-d***ed beer. Lucky to be alive but in a foul mood nonetheless, he trudged his way back home. He stuck to the shadows as much as he could, not wanting to get himself arrested for public indecency. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Nex lay down sighing as she enjoyed the peace and quiet in the foyer colored up and the skeleton display hanging above the floors ribcage. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ((Lewis doesn't have a room at the Society. He lives elsewhere. wanted to spare Lanyon the additional expense.)) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Gotcha) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. − Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago Dreamer sat there already catching eyes due to her bandaged body and Nex was drinking her beer the moment she got it. •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago "No not me, that would be my companion" Dreamer said pushing the glass to Nex. "Hey haven't i seen you around the society?" Nex asked taking the glass and taking a drink. "Hmm not bad, i prefer vodka though" •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago "I just wanted some fun." Nex said. "I was dragged along" dreamer said. •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago "I'm good" Dreamer said eye narrowing. "Nex Hyde" Nex responded with a grin. •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago Nex smiled cat ear twitching. "If your going to use a gun at least have it visible." She said setting down her glass. Dreamer looked surprised as Nex stood up a grin on her face. "If it's a fight your looking for i'll be happy to oblige, and yes i did. Why you wish to know?" Nex said her eyes flashing with a playful malice. Dreamer stood stepping back. •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago "Oh? What have you heard?" Nex asked eyes dancing with eagerness. Dreamer around knowing that if it got to a area she knew nex would go she would interfere. She knew that if nex got in to a fight, and this stranger was going down the path she thought she was going, Nex would fight to kill. •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago "I've killed men three times there size. I'm not apart of Grim's Reapers for nothing" nex whispered summoning her chakram. "one throw and they are both dead" Dreamer turned she would have to knock out those two if a fight started. "besides the people here know what I can do" she pointed at the staff. The ones that weren't busy were frozen in fear at the sight of her weapon. •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago • edited Nex smiled. "just like Paris" she said and she kicked herself off the floor kicking the guy hard in the face sending him to the wall. Dreamer watched Ophelia and with a swift hand she had her gun in her hand. "Wouldn't want you using this" She said a spear appearing and cutting it in half. "Now time to try and stop her before she gets' carried away. And miss she isn't arrogant, she may have a large ego, but that ego has been built on fact. Besides you choose one hell of a time to pick a fight, at night of all times, when she is her strongest." •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago "no" dreamer said. "you best stay in your chair" Nex smiled waiting for the guy to get up. She was perched like a cat on the window sill. •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago Dreamer seemed to teleport appearing beside him and she kicked his back in the floor causing the floor boards to crack. "Tsk, that's nothing" She said unafraid due to her experience in prison. Daggers to the throat had lost there fear to her. Dreamer jumped back at shocking speed and watched waiting. Nex watched tail twitching in anger. •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago • edited Nex winced but summoned her chakrams and threw them expertly one hitting the guy holding Dreamer in the head and the other hitting the man you hit her with the bottle in the chest spike through his heart and the other spike in his skull. Dreamer teleported again and glared at Nex. Nex glared at Ophelia blood bay be pouring down her head but she was fueled by anger as she approached her. "I'm done. I tire of your mediocre games" She snarled "And Dreamer next time TRY don't just beat around the bush, i now you can do better than that. I know they were just thugs but still" Dreamer sighed, she knew she wasn't trying either. It was just simple thugs besides she knew she wasn't in real danger, Nex would of made sure and besides they didn't know how to fight at all. •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago "AM a assassin." Nex said. "Killing is my job, if you didn't wish them dead then don't start a fight with me, i fight to the death" Dreamer stood beside Nex. •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago "Then i'll be dead or arrested." Nex said a sort amused smile on her face. "Good luck with that." Dreamer sighed. "Nex she wishes to kill you" "Her and a lot of other people. There is a line of people wishing me dead" Nex told Dreamer. Dreamer sighed. •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago "Tsk, good luck with that. I'm afraid there is a line" Nex said smiling not concerned. Dreamer gave her a look. "Look i'm used to this, people say that all the time try for about a month or so and usually give up or see that's fruitless. Their are a few that stay true to there word but honestly it was either us or them. That's just the way things are, they intended to kill and i'd rather die fighting someone my skill level or better" Nex said sitting down and ordering a bottle of vodka the chakrams in Kevin and James bodies disappearing. Dreamer sighed sitting down. "When karma bits you," She started. "Then i shall give it my all" Nex said. 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago "no thank you I don't trust drinks from strangers" dreamer said. Nex casually drank her vodka enjoying herself now the anger dying. (don't ever fight to have fun with nex, she will fight to kill since she's so uses to that) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago "right here" nex said. "yes. It was either us or them and I wasn't dying today" Dreamer sighed. "yes unfortunately." (yeah she thinks every fight is a fight to death) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago "she wasn't a problem. Besides, its going to be interesting now" nex said smiling. Dreamer sighed facepalming. (yeah that's true) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago (Umm, @DeathMurder_JH ) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago (that's fine) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago Nex smiled taking a swig of vodka. "You don't know me very well then i have no remorse. If i had to i would kill my friend here and feel little to no regret. I am heartless. Cause honey, you don't get anywhere in my line of work with remorse. Besides i lost that during the war i fought in." She took another drink. Dreamer knew this was true and quietly took a drink of her beer that somehow hadn't been spilled during the fight. •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago "I was made as a heartless killer. I'm a Hyde" nex said taking a swig of her vodka. "creates by negativity and primal instincts of my friend. I am all the bad of a human" she smiled. "your mockery is poor, you can do better than that" •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago Nex groaned. "space manipulator? Figures" she said sitting up. "what the bloody ell you wearing?" Nex was used to pain so that did nothing. Dreamer watched this exchange hands on both sides of her head. "keep it together" she whispered. "you know pulling me to the ground did nothing and if that's something from this world you should know I'm not from it." Nex said and then she noticed dreamer. "pause real quick" she said to Michael. "dreamer suppress it! Come on!" Nex called. Dreamer was panting as she focuses. (another side effect of the rose of repression. When your emotions get to out of control the rose can use that to go beserk and kill anyone around them. Dreamer does not like killing so that's why she is so concerned right now along with nex( •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Guest • 3 years ago "well then you don't mind if I do this" a woman's voice said stabbing Michael through the chest with two swords. "as a fellow vampire then you don't mind if I do this?" She asked and a seal appeared in front of him and burned on his chest. "that stops you from using your powers. I also can devour your immortality, I disabled your powers as well. So if you don't wish death I suggest you leave my best pupil alone." The woman was tall, blonde haired, and wore a coat with fur trim. Nex growled smiling as she stood. "why do you think I didn't fight you. I could smell what you are and I'm sure my leader sensed what you are and can do? Nex said. •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Load more comments Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy